Gek: Find me
by SuperSpecialAwesomeBabyPandas
Summary: It has been 3 years since the Pharaoh departed for the spirit world. Yugi and he shared a promise, a promise which has burned through those 3 years. Now there's a new student in town and the fun begins...
1. The Promise

It was a usual day at Domino High. The sun was shining, the kids played card games to their leisure, and once again, Yugi Moto was being picked on by the larger students.

"You're such a dweeb, Yug'" One of the kids snarled, picking him up by the scruff of his shirt. "You can't even fight your own battles, and have your friends join in."

Yugi winced, looking away from the bully and towards the mangled bodies of his friends._ "Joey...Tristan..." _he rasped, tears building in his eyes. He should be used to this, causing his friends pain and misery. It had been this way, since _he _left. No, Yugi couldn't think on him now. It'd just hurt him too much.

"_Yug'...don't listen to him!_" Joey yelped, forcing himself onto his knees.

"_For once, Joey's right. Yugi, don't believe him!_" Tristan chorused, mirroring Joey and looking up at his tiny friend.

Yugi trembled as he was shaken roughly, where had he gone wrong? Oh yes, that duel...

* * *

_"Well done..." He said, kneeling down beside Yugi as he fell to his knees. "You dueled exceptionally well, just as I knew you would."_

_Yugi's tears fell freely as he leaned into his friend's touch as he felt a hand on his shoulder, "I-It's not fair!" he cried, covering his face with his hands to hide his sorrow from the one who had gave him so much...and yet was about to disappear from his life forever._

_"Don't cry, Yugi." He murmured softly, gently resting his head against the teenager's. Their crazy hair joined together, tangling for a moment as he nuzzled Yugi affectionately. "Don't be sad, Aibou..."_

_"B-But, you're leaving us! You're leaving ME, Pharaoh!" Yugi yelled into his hands, sobs escaping his throat as his back shuddered._

_"Yugi...You know I cannot stay any longer...but know this, Aibou. I'm always with you." The Pharaoh placed his hand gently over Yugi's heart, "As long as you remember me..."_

_Yugi peeked from under his hands, eyes wide and in what looked like fear. "Always." He promised, leaping forward and hugging the Pharaoh tight. "As long as you promise to find me one day...and return to me...Atem."_

* * *

It had been three years since that promise was shared between Yugi and the Pharaoh. Even now, Yugi kept deep in his heart a fragment of hope that his best friend would return. But, there was one thing he had lost by beating the Pharaoh in a duel, the faith in the Heart of the Cards. And along with that hope, he lost his dueling reputation and disappeared from people's minds. Seto Kaiba had regained his title as the top Duelist and had also become the King of Games. Yugi had lost everything but his friends, which he had gained from the moment he had figured out the vexing Millenium Puzzle. But, Yugi couldn't think on this much longer as a voice pierced through his clouded mind.

"Hey, why are you bullying him?" The voice called sharply, a dangerous quality was hidden within the question.

"Because, he's a pip squeak with no life. Why? Does it matter, short fry?" The bully punched Yugi tauntingly, never breaking eye contact with the newcomer.

A choked noise of pain escaped Yugi's lips as he tried to protect himself, his eyes went to the newcomer for help but he froze. Violet eyes, tanned skin, and hair like his own. Who was this new stranger?! Was this Atem? Or was this Yugi's mind playing cruel tricks on him...?

"Why don't you leave him alone? Oh, how about this...I challenge you to a duel! If you lose, you leave Yugi alone and-"

"And if I win?" The bully interrupted.

"I was coming to that." The newcomer hissed, "If you can manage to beat me in a game of Duel Monsters, you can beat Yugi to your hearts content. And myself if that adds something to the deal."

Now, the bully had heard of this student. Joined about a year ago, and had kept himself to himself until now. Why would this quiet, peaceful kid try and save the brat? He wasn't sure, so spoke to his friends a moment.

Yugi stared at the stranger of a student, having never seen him before. So many questions flew around in his head like a hive of bees it was giving him a headache! He was dropped, and his first thought was to crawl to the stranger for protection. He did so, before whispering. "Who are you?"

Alas, Yugi's voice was never heard over the bully yelling, "Deal. Now Let's Duel!"

The stranger nodded, pulling out his duel disk and his deck before turning to Yugi. "I understand you'll have a lot of questions, Yugi. But, i'll answer only one now."

"O-Okay...tell me, what is your name?"

"My name...is..."

* * *

Oooh, aren't I just a meanie?! You'll have to read to find out who this mystery guy is!

Yami: You realize people can probably guess, right?

Yugi: Yeah, I mean it's not that difficult!

Shut up! _ This is MY fanfiction! They will NOT guess this guys name

Yami: I think they will :3

You're grounded now. Both of you.

Yami+Yugi: AWWWWWWWW

Please read and review folks ;) GEK OUT!


	2. Hello, my name is

Welcome back to GEK's story Find Me! I'm hoping to be rather active on this account ;)

Yami: Yes, well...you've changed your plot over the last...night.

Yugi: *slight laugh* Yeah, puzzling over the future plot and-

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS~~~

Yugi: meanie...

* * *

"Oi! Are we gonna duel or what?" The bully barked, cutting the student off.

"Of course, now then...it's time to duel!" With a draw of his hand, the student looked at the cards. "May the heart of the cards be with me.." he murmured, before allowing a smile to grace his features. "It would seem my luck's already showing.."

Yugi stared, bruises becoming visible on his weakened body. Did he really just mention the heart of the cards? Memories began to flood his mind as he looked away from the two duelists, why was this happening now? What was going on? Who was this duelist? Why was he hiding behind a complete stranger?!

"My move. First I'll play, "Polymerization", fusing my Earl and my Knight...to form the duke of demise!" The bully barked, grinning wildly at his strong creature.

"Duke of Demise?! That monster has 2000 attack, 1700 defence!" Joey and Tristan stammered, seemingly surprised at the strong card.

"But, the rules prevent me from attacking you. So I think you got it _easy_ this time, kid!" He taunted, holding his duel disk proudly.

"Please, It'll take a lot more than a rotting carcass with a sword to intimidate me. Now watch how it's done!" The student drew his card, "I summon my Vorse Raider, in attack mode!"

"Sorry, but it seems your monster's a few points short." The bully smirked, watching.

"I'm not done yet. Next I'll activate this- it's my _Shrink_ card, and it cuts your corpse's attack points in half! Voirse Raiser, attack now!"

Yugi watched as the bully's Duke of Demise shrank down to half it's size, blinking. He then watched as Voirse Raider hit the Duke with a burst of light, and watched the monster shatter and the bully growl.

"My attack may not have destroyed your monster, but it did remove nine hundred of your lifepoints."

The bully laughed, "And you think that worries me?"

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you!" The student smiled.

The bully stared while drawing his next card, "And why is that?"

"Well, for one, you're about to lose another five hundred of your lifepoints thanks to your friend the Duke of Demise. Is that reason enough for you?"

"No! Because I have something far worse in store!" The bully yelled, "Stop being stop cheerful! First I'll sacrifice my Duke, in order to summon my Diabound Kernel! Then I activate the magic card "Spirit Illusion". It creates what is known as a doppelganger, an exact duplicate of my monster, complete with all the power of the original!"

"Wait...that monster...It _can't _be..." Yugi stammered.

"Diabound?" Joey asked.

"Wasn't that _Bakura's _monster?!" Tristan yelped in pure shock.

"That's right!" Yugi yelped, standing weakly. "That _is _Bakura's monster! I demand to know who you are! Both of you!"

Both duelists turned to the tiny boy, serious expressions on their faces. "Yugi." They said in unison, "later."

"No! I demand you tell me **now**! Now and now only!" Yugi yelled, stomping his foot.

The bully smirked, "you know me. Or _do you?" _He grinned, pulling back his blaizer to reveal the Millenium Ring. "I gained this from Bakura not so long ago, and now the darkness inside has been released once more!"

"But that was impossible! The Pharaoh defeated Bakura in Egypt! _It can't be all for_ **nothing**!" Yugi felt tears build in his eyes, "It can't be! It isn't!"

"Yugi, now is not the time to cry." The student said softly, "I thought I knew you better than that, _Aibou._"

At that moment, time appeared to freeze for the young boy. His purple/red eyes were wide and glistening with the thin layer of tears which had built up. "P-Phar-Atem?"

"Sorry Yugi, my name isn't Atem. It's Meta." Meta looked at Yugi softly, "I'll explain more once this darkness is beaten in this duel..."

"M-Meta?" Yugi stammered, _It's not him..._

"Yugi!" A sudden voice peirced through his misery, belonging to the one and only Tea Gardener. "Are you okay?" she asked, running over and gasping as the young boy fell down. He had fainted from shock and pain.

"Yugi!" Meta yelled, ending the duel in a flash. He ran to the young boys side, allowing the hood which he had been wearing to come down and the multicolor mass of hair which was so familiar to the group came into plain sight. He gently shook Yugi, "yugi...**Yugi!**" He yelled, gently slapping the young one's face then smiling with relief as he woke up.

"Meta...Tea...will you tell me the story about the bunnies?" Yugi groaned.

"We're going to pretend that's the concussion talking, Yugi." They laughed, sitting the poor boy up.

A cough distracted the group, "Shall we continue?" The bully asked.

"Who _are _you?"

"My name is Shada, a familiar name to you no?" Shada grinned, the face of the old Millenium Key bearer was twisted with cruelty. "But, with Bakura's evil spirit to enhance my vision of the world, I have seen the world is a pathetic lump of rock waiting for the shadows to take it."

"Shada...no..." Meta said, his eyes soft with empathy. "I'm sorry the shadows has corrupted you...my friend."

"Now then, how about we have a little game?" Shada smirked, "Without cards."

* * *

Well then, a game without cards? Sounds delightful! Or is it? Little bit of season 0 coming up...and what do you think of Meta? Weird right? I got bored. Read and review people!

Yami: Meta...really?

Yugi: Very creative...I suppose.

Meta: *coughs* I _AM _here you know...

Tea: *floating around* WHY AM I HERE?!


End file.
